Call Me Imshael
} |name = Call Me Imshael |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Call Me Imshael.PNG |px = 270x360px |location = Emprise du Lion |previous = |next = Assigning Michel de Chevin |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Call Me Imshael is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Speak with Michel de Chevin outside Sahrnia before you go to Suledin Keep to acquire the quest. If you kill Imshael without speaking to Michel you will not be able to acquire him as your agent. Michel will appear in front of Suledin Keep fighting Red Templars there. He'll tell you that he has to return to Sahrnia because Imshael has sent a pack of shades to attack the town. He has to return to protect the people in Sahrnia and asks you to destroy Imshael in his stead. Walkthrough Most of the quest Capturing Suledin Keep must be completed to reach the upper level of Suledin Keep itself, where Imshael can finally be confronted. Upon entering the shrine, the Inquisitor will find themselves face to face with the self-styled "Spirit of Choice": Imshael. Imshael will start a conversation where he says they don't have to fight, and offers the Inquisitor riches, power, or virgins instead of battle. Choosing any of these options will give various items (see "Rewards" below) and avoid a tough fight, but will mean that Michel cannot be recruited as an agent. Choosing "Virgins" will lead to a comical dialogue where Imshael reveals that he doesn't actually have any virgins to give. If Cole is with the party, Imshael will mention that he is a virgin, but concedes that the Inquisitor would probably not want him. He will instead offer a . At this point, the Inquisitor can either accept the rune or reject his offer and fight him. If the Inquisitor chooses to fight, Imshael will shift into the form of a Fear demon and immediately summon two Fearlings to assist him, in addition to the Horrors already nearby. As his health is depleted, Imshael will shift forms again into a Rage demon. After depleting his health further, he will shift forms for the third and final time into a Pride demon. Imshael's tactics and abilities follow the usual pattern for whichever demonic form he is assuming at the time and so can be planned for accordingly. If any option is chosen other than battle, Imshael will kill Michel before departing Emprise du Lion. If Imshael is killed, return to Michel at Sahrnia to complete the quest and recruit him as an agent for the Inquisition. Rewards * 1,324 XP * 150 Influence * 2 Power If Imshael is killed or if "Power" is chosen, the Inquisitor will receive: * x 3 * * (requires Trespasser DLC) If "Riches" is chosen, Imshael gives: * x 1 * x 1 * x 1 * x 1 If "Virgins" is chosen, Imshael gives: * x 1 Results * Michel de Chevin decides to pledge his service to the Inquisition as an Agent (Forces) if you killed Imshael. Otherwise Michel is murdered by Imshael. * Unlocks the war table operation Assigning Michel de Chevin if Michel is recruited. Approval Speaking to Imshael for the first time: :True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood. :* Attack. - :* What choice? ::Then we all live happily ever after. Well, not all of us, but who's counting? ::* No, I'm killing you. - ::* Riches. - , ::* Power. - , ::* Virgins. - :::How about... a rune of legend, inscribed by the Gods, radiating forgotten magic, blah blah blah. :::* Riches instead. - , :::* Yes, I'll take it. - , :::* Power then. - , :::* No, I'm killing you. - Notes * This quest can be done combined with the quest Capturing Suledin Keep * The Abyssal Peach bottle can be found on your way to confront Imshael * At least 5 Felandaris and a Prophet's Laurel can be found on your way to confront Imshael * If you accept any of his choices, Imshael will fly away as a crow and all of his minions will die. * If you make a deal, the two Horrors near Imshael drop dead immediately. * Prior to Patch 5, the "Power" choice rewarded x 1, (Cole) and . Bugs * When switching party members before speaking with Imshael you can end up on the other side of the force field and capture the keep. DO NOT interact with the flag or you no longer be able to complete the quest and the markers will remain on your map. * If you do not claim the keep by hanging the Inquisition flag, then leave Emprise du Lion and come back, all of the enemies starting from the second Infected Giant will respawn, including Imshael. Some say this is fixed after update 10, however it is still present in the Game of the Year Edition (update 12). Furthermore, if you choose "Power" and take only 2 of the three items, you can return and he will continue to drop all three items. * Door barred from the other side : reload a save before entering the keep or leave the area and come back later. * After killing Imshael, the Inquisitor may not exit combat mode. Save and reload to fix this. * If you kill Imshael before talking to Michel, Michel will mention that he will not join the inquisition until the demon is slain. However, upon telling him that the demon has been slain, the option to recruit him will be removed from the dialogue wheel, thus removing the ability to recruit Michel. Codex entries * Codex entry: Suledin Keep Documents * Codex entry: The First Blight: Chapter 4 Trivia * The name of the quest is a reference to the famous first line of Herman Melville's novel 'Moby Dick', in which the narrator asks the reader to "Call me Ishmael." * As Imshael turns into a pride demon, he calls out to Xebenkeck and Gaxkang, demons from Dragon Age II and Dragon Age Origins, respectively. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Emprise du Lion side quests